BY The Light Of The Moon
by morganterry601
Summary: One faithful night changed Helga's life forever when she was bitten by a wolf. She soon realizes what is happening. But could it be for the best? Can she protect Arnold? R
1. Chapter 1

**_"It was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together… and I knew it." – Tom Hanks, Sleepless In Seattle_**

It was an ordinary day in the town of Hillwood. The tree's were trading their vibrant green leafs for the bright colors of red, orange, yellow, purple, and brown. Just like the tree's, change had occurred everywhere. The gang from P.S.118 were all Juniors in High School. Many changes had occurred in friendships and relationships. Lorenzo had moved during the 8th grade to live with his dad in California after the divorce. Sid turned out to be one of the tallest of the gang, next to Stinky of course. Phoebe and Gerald had begun to date Freshman year and still were. Somethings will never change...

I, Helga G. Pataki, am still unconditionally in love with Arnold, but I've never told him to this day, well except for the FTi rooftop, but that was years ago.

Arnold had turned into quite a looker, he became well built after playing baseball and football for Hillwood High. He still wore the faded blue hat he had wore for his entire life. He ditched the plaid shirt for T-shirts and jerseys. We have some classes together, but not as many as I would like. We share the same Biology, Health, Lunch, and Chemistry classes. We seldom talk unless I am insulting him in some form or arguing over something stupid.

"Why am I such a basket case?" I thought as I walked home after a long and tiring day of school. "Maybe I should try to see Dr. Bliss some more. I had stopped going to her so often after Freshman year. I only went twice a month now. 'Maybe I wouldn't be such a damn basket case if I could get a peaceful nights sleep without the neighbors dumb ass dog howling and barking every 5 freaking minutes.' I thought to myself.

Just as I turned the corner to view the street which I lived on, I noticed an ambulance parked 4 houses down from mine. I could see two middle aged men carrying a stretcher covered in a blanket.

As I got closer I could see the blood soaking into the blanket. 'Crimeny! What the hell happened to this guy?'

Thats when a sudden gust of wind blew the blanket back just enough for me to see the face of the victim. I recognized him immediately, my knees went weak. For it was none other than Harold. Then my eyes caught what was causing the blanket to turn a crimson red. On Harold's right shoulder were gigantic teeth marks that sank deep into his flesh. These teeth marks were far to big for human and most animals. Roughly two inches from the bite were deep gashes that caused the majority of the blood loss. A few of these gashes went so deep that I could see the white bone beneath the muscle and skin.

What amazed me about that moment the most was that I was able to realize all of this in the time that the wind had come and gone.

Then one of the EMTs began to speak, "Do you know this person?"

There was a pause

"Miss? Do you know this person?"

"Wait you're talking to me?" I said dumbly

The EMT nodded

"Well yes. I've known him since preschool. What happened to him?"

"We got a call from a panicked jogger. He said he was on his jog when he noticed a foot sticking out from the alley over there" he pointed to the alley about 20 yards away from my house "And went to go investigate, when he realized that this young man had been attacked. We aren't positive about who or what attacked him, but we believe it to be some kind of giant dog or possibly a mountain lion. Did you happen to see anything?"

"No I just saw you two carrying him on the stretcher when I turned the corner."

"Do you live around here?"

"Um yes I live right here," I pointed to the blue bricked building in front of us.

"Well Miss I advise you to be careful. Whatever or whoever it was could still be lurking near by."

I looked left to right, suddenly feeling uneasy and frightened at the thought of what might be lurking in the shadows.

"Well have a good night Miss, you can visit your friend in the hospital soon."

With that they put Harold into the ambulance and drove away, leaving me in my thoughts.

I don't know how long I stood there for exactly, all I know is after a while of questioning everything I bolted inside, little did I know what would happen to me later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" 'That is if you even care' I thought with a disrespectful tone.

I walked into the kitchen for my usual afternoon snack when I saw that Miriam had fallen asleep on the island countertop. Drunk from her 'smoothie' concoctions. The position in which I found her was rather amusing. She had her head on a squished tomato and was holding her blender like a small child would with his or her teddy bear when they fell asleep. However the most priceless moment was seeing Miriam sucking her thumb like she was 3 years old. Sure I had caught Miriam in some funky sleeping positions, but this had to be one of the best yet!

I quickly ran to get my camera, trying to quiet my laughter in the process. 'This will be perfect revenge the next time she slips up.'

My camera was kept at the back of my closet next to my Arnold shrine, if my dad had ever found my camera, I would get a beating from him for sure! Next to my shrine seemed like the perfect place to put it since over the years nobody in this house had discovered it.

I swooped up my camera and ran down stairs quickly before Miriam woke up or rolled over into a less amusing position.

I crept next to her, getting the best possible view. After making sure the flash was off and I had the perfect position, I snapped the picture, internally giggling.

I slipped the camera into my back pocket of my jeans and continued with my daily routine.

After an hour or so of homework, I was feeling the need to look at some of my humorous pictures on my camera. I reached into my back pocket to pull the silver digital camera out. I went into the memory to see the latest and best picture so far. I went into a fight of laughter for a good 10 minutes with that one. After going through about 40 or so pictures I realized the space on my camera had been almost been completely filled up.

I looked at the clock. It was 8:41, the pharmacy where I developed the pictures was only open until 9:30. 'I'd better make it quick.' I thought to myself.

I quickly grabbed my coat and proceeded to leave my house. The crisp autumn air hit me as soon as I stepped off my stoop, it was kinda relaxing tho. I walked about a mile in complete silence, lost in my own thoughts. After about 15 minutes I was just passing Ms. Vitello's Flower Shop. "Seven blocks to go" I thought to myself.

After several minutes I began to hear noise coming from somewhere around me. "Stupid raccoons! " I yelled hoping I would startle them. It seemed to work because the ruckus quieted down.

'I wonder what time it is,' I thought to myself as I approached the block with the pharmacy on it. I pulled out my camera to check the time.'Only 9:04'

Thats when everything changed. As soon as I was about to shut my camera off, something jumped me. I didn't know what it was at the time, all I knew was it was HUGE! Not to mention heavy. I felt a sudden searing pain in my neck. I dropped the camera to grab my neck. There was a flash of light. My attacker didn't seem to mind. I reached for my neck trying to hit it hard enough to back off. When I hit what I thought was it's head I only made the pain in my neck worse. Thats when I realized that it had its fangs in my throat.

Without realizing what I was doing, I reached into my pocket where I kept my pocket knife and stabbed the beast in what I assumed was its snout. I heard a high pitched yelp and felt it rip its teeth out of my neck. I turned around to take it on from a frontal stance, but all I saw was a truck sized shadow retreat among the rooftop of the neighbor hood.

Realizing that I was safe I placed my hand on my neck to stop the bleeding. My hands didn't seem to help stop the blood flow. My shirt was drenched in crimson liquid on my shoulder. I swooped up my camera and spotted a bus stop. As I waited for the bus I tried to hold back the screams of agony that threatened to escape my mouth. I didn't want what ever it was to come back. After several minutes the bus pulled up and I sprang onto it. The bus drivers eyes went wide as I sprung up the steps.

"Miss are you okay?"

"Yeah" I said as I hissed from the sudden pain. "Just get me home."

The 5 minute bus ride was extremely awkward to say the least. Every person on the bus just stared at me the whole time.

The bus reached my street and I pulled the stop rope with the hand that wasn't keeping me alive and exited the bus. I ran the 40 feet into my house, slammed the door shut, and locked it faster than I thought possible.

I then ran upstairs into the bathroom to look for the first aid kit that was kept under the sink. I poured out all of its contents onto the floor to get a better visual of my tools. I took the gauze along with some cleaning alcohol and applied to my neck. I had to quickly bite a towel to muffle my screams of pain. While still biting the towel I once again applied more cleaning alcohol onto a new gauze and replaced it with the blood soaked one. Next I grabbed the box of patch bandages.

That was when I realized how big the bite was. It was a good 9-12 inches wide!

I needed 3 bandages just to cover up the entire bite.

'Sure I could have just gone to the hospital like a normal person would have, but I didn't want any attention drawn to me. Plus it would have taken too much time.'

Making sure that I kept pressure on my wound I changed my blood stained clothes and went to lay down. The blood loss was making me extremely tired. 'And I went out there for nothing. I didn't even get the chance to get the pictures to the pharmacy and... WAIT THE CAMERA!'

I got out of bed, careful not to damage my neck any more than it was, and went to my hamper where my pants from that night laid. I stuck my hand into my back pocket to find the camera. I turned it on and looked at the shocking image before me.

I saw my face in agony and sinking it's teeth into my neck was a monstrous wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe the image in front of me. It couldn't be real, except there it was in the grasp of my cold clammy hands. My palms made the picture stick to my hand from the sweaty moisture they were giving off.

'Something isn't right. Wolves don't even inhabit rural areas like Hillwood. What would a wolf possibly be doing stalking and attacking the citizens of Hillwood? A better question was where did the wolf come from? This was no ordinary wolf. The size could easily show that. The picture clearly showed that the wolf had a good foot or two on me, and I was standing. The creature must have been 6 or 7 feet tall. Now I know I've never seen a wolf in person before tonight, but I knew that wolves weren't that tall'

I was so confused. I didn't know what to think. There was no way this wolf was in any way normal.

Thats when my eyes suddenly caught my laptop sitting in the corner of my room on my desk. 'Maybe the internet can give me some answers.'

I walked over to my computer and logged on. After a few minutes of waiting for it to completely turn on, I closed all the pop up ads and clicked on the internet icon.

The Google homepage popped up and the curser was blinking ready for the words to search.

I typed as quickly as I could 'Wolf sightings' and clicked search. Many articles from all around the world popped up. 'This will take me forever.' I clicked on the advanced search tool and began to narrow the field. After putting Hillwood, USA next to the region and the past year in the time frame box I clicked search again. Only to find that nothing had matched my search.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW IT?!" I screamed out loud. I slammed my fist on the desk in frustration.

'Easy there Ole Girl, you aren't crazy. You have the mark to prove it.'

I deleted the words in the search bar, pondering what to possibly search next.

'Maybe I should find out some basic information about wolves before I jump to any conclusions'

I simply typed in wolves and searched it.

After scrolling past the wiki sites I came across a promising sight 'National geographic? Sounds promising enough' I clicked on the link.

_"__**Wolves are legendary because of their spine-tingling howl, which they use to communicate. A lone wolf howls to attract the attention of his pack, while communal howls may send territorial messages from one pack to another. Some howls are confrontational. Much like barking domestic dogs, wolves may simply begin howling because a nearby wolf has already are the largest members of the dog family. Adaptable gray wolves are by far the most common and were once found all over the Northern Hemisphere. But wolves and humans have a long adversarial history. Though they almost never attack humans, wolves are considered one of the animal world's most fearsome natural villains. They do attack domestic animals, and countless wolves have been shot, trapped, and poisoned because of this the lower 48 states, gray wolves were hunted to near extinction, though some populations survived and others have since been reintroduced. Few gray wolves survive in Europe, though many live in Alaska, Canada, and wolves live in the southeastern United States, where they are endangered. These animals actually became extinct in the wild in 1980. Scientists established a breeding program with a small number of captive red wolves and have reintroduced the animal to North Carolina. Today, perhaps 100 red wolves survive in the maned wolf, a distant relative of the more familiar gray and red wolves, lives in South America. Physically, this animal resembles a large, red fox more than its wolf live and hunt in packs of around six to ten animals. They are known to roam large distances, perhaps 12 miles (20 kilometers) in a single day. These social animals cooperate on their preferred prey—large animals such as deer, elk, and moose. When they are successful, wolves do not eat in moderation. A single animal can consume 20 pounds (9 kilograms) of meat at a sitting. Wolves also eat smaller mammals, birds, fish, lizards, snakes, and fruit.**__" _

In the side bar of the page was some more basic information about these animals.

_"_**_Fast Facts_**

**_Type:_**

**_Mammal_**

**_Diet: Carnivore_**

**_Average life span in the wild: 6 to 8 years_**

**_Size: Head and body, 36 to 63 in (91 to 160 cm); Tail, 13 to 20 in (33 to 51 cm)_**

**_Weight: 40 to 175 lbs (18 to 79 kg)_**

**_Group name: Pack_**

_**Protection status: Endangered**__"_

_'_With that sized wolf around, endangered my ass!' Okay so maybe I was holding a grudge against the wolf, but crimeny it bit me. The bastard bit me!

Okay so the wolf that attacked me was not in any way normal according to the information on this site.

I went back to google and typed in 'Giant Wolf' and clicked search.

An image of a gigantic wolf being held by a hunter was the first article I found. It was still smaller than the one who attacked me.

After what seemed like hours of searching, I had just been about to give up. Suddenly the descriptions under one of the links caught my attention. I clicked to the link and it brought me to a home page with a vicious looking wolf with blood covering its jaws and fangs as the background. The tremendous amount of information was another plus. 'Finally I found the kind of site I need.'

I began to read, searching for anything similar to the description of the beast. The first lines of the text were basic information about wolves in general. However the second paragraph was much more revealing "**_Although wolves may seem harmless and ordinary, like a common house dog, there could be possible exceptions. Witnesses from as early as the early 1600's have reported to see extra ordinary wolves. These sightings have been reported from all around the globe. Multiple countries including Italy, Russia, France, England, The United Stated, Brazil, Chile, China, Germany, and countless others have had more than one sighting of such a wolf. The wolf in most cases is about the height of humans, if not taller, They're said to appear muscular with long claws and fangs. Some victims of animal attacks report that they have been attacked by such a beast. Scientists, however, deny the thought that there could be such a thing as these beasts._****'' 'Huh kinda reminds me of my beloved. Always needing proof before jumping to a conclusion. Oh my love how I adore your wits and... Focus Helga!' "****_Many scientists believe it to fall under the category of lycanthrope _**_**folklore. But the question that scientists refuse to ask,'Do they live among us?'**__" _

"What the hell is a lycanthrope? Back to the drawing board."

I returned to google and typed in lycanthrope and searched.

I clicked on the first link. Thats when everything changed. _"_**_Lycanthrope_****_- Also known as lycan or werewolf."_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note: Hey readers! I apologize for the late update! I have been extremely busy lately with my job and all. I am also trying to take my time and make the chapters longer, which takes more time to complete chapters. Anyways hope you guys like it. The song mentioned in the chapter is "We Own The Night" by Jessie and the Toyboys. Enjoy :3_**

**_'_** Werewolf?! What a load of crap!' I thought clutching my sides from the sudden fits of laughter that overtook me.

After a few minutes of trying to compose myself I was thankfully able to stop laughing.

"Ah what the hell, why not just search it for shits and giggles?"

**'****_Werewolves', _**I typed still chuckling.

A video appeared labeled **_'Lost Tapes: Werewolf' _**I clicked on it sure enough, and after buffering, it started.

After about 5 minutes, it started to catch my attention when a discoverer said **_"In full shape shifted form a werewolf would look like a rampaging beast, a hideous wolf, probably larger than life itself. Long hair, very sharp long claws and teeth, and amazing speed and strength and ability to kill."_**

As soon as I heard this, the image of the beast that attacked me ran through my head. It fit all of the descriptions.

When the video clip ended I was rethinking the whole 'it being crap' part.

"Okay Helga old girl. Keep it together. You're not nuts."

I decided to go downstairs and watch TV to try and take my mind off things. As soon as I turned the TV on I relaxed in Big Bobs chair. After the commercial was over it came to the program. The Late Night Talk Show was on. "And here ladies and gentleman is none other than Taylor Lautner!" *The crowd went wild applauding and whistling* "Now Taylor I understand that you have taken on the role as Jacob Black in the Twilight movies. Whats it like to act like a werewolf?" "Well you see, to completely understand the characteristics of a werewolf..."

I changed the channel not wanting to hear anything about werewolves at the time. I flipped to MTV to watch music videos. However, the credits were already playing and the previews for the next show were coming on. "Stay tuned to fine out if Scott and Stiles can help Derek on his quest to locate his rampaging grandfather. Teen Wolf is all new now..."

I turned the TV off and threw the remote at the wall with unnecessary force. The banging sound the remote made when it hit the wall was so loud it woke Miriam up. "APPLESAUCE!" Miriam yelled awoken from her dream. I noticed that I didn't hear the remote hit the ground. I turned to look but I didn't see it on the ground. After scanning the floor for a minute or two a thought hit me. I looked at the wall where I had thrown the remote, and sure enough there was a hole in the drywall.

"Oh shit! Big Bobs gonna kill me!" I ran upstairs and slammed the door to my room closed. I made my way to my bed and tried to relax by putting on music and laying down. After fiddling with the antenna and station turner a clear station came through.

"And we are back here on K.I.L.L. where todays hits are played. We continue the top ten countdown with number 7..."

**"We own the night**

**We own the night**

**Another day is done **

**And I've begun**

**When the moonlight come**

**I'm free to run**

**Wanna have some fun**

**Erase the sun tonight**

**I wanna burn some money **

**That I don't got**

**Just line 'em up**

**Take every shot**

**Wanna sign the check**

**Like an autograph tonight**

**Hey!**

**You ready for the rock show?**

**Hey!**

**Bling bling in a limo**

**We boom boom **

**Like an echo (Echo)**

**Come come come**

**To the floor yo**

**Ah!**

**You wanna come with me?**

**I'll make you a believer**

**You won't believe what you see t-t-tonight**

**When the sun goes down on the boulevard**

**That's when we all turn into stars**

**We own the night**

**We own the night**

**We own the night (Everybody everybody)**

**When the sun goes down on the boulevard**

**Won't wait for ()**

**No matter who you are**

**We own the night**

**We own the night**

**We own the night**

**Don't need no V.I.P.**

**Don't need your drinks on me**

**Keep your bubbly**

**I get mine for free**

**Turning up the bass**

**Get in your face tonight**

**Tonight tonight (Tonight)**

**Hey!**

**You ready for the rock show?**

**Hey!**

**Bling bling in a limo**

**We boom boom **

**Like an echo (Echo)**

**Come come come**

**To the floor yo**

**Ah!**

**You wanna come with me?**

**I'll make you a believer**

**You won't believe what you see t-t-tonight**

**When the sun goes down on the boulevard**

**That's when we all turn into stars**

**We own the night**

**We own the night**

**We own the night (Everybody everybody)**

**When the sun goes down on the boulevard**

**Won't wait for ()**

**No matter who you are**

**We own the night**

**We own the night**

**We own the night (Everybody everybody)**

**Hands up (Hands up)**

**Hands up (Hands up)**

**People put your hands up**

**Hands up (Hands up)**

**Hands up (Hands up)**

**Everybody put your hands up**

**We own the night**

**We own the night**

**We own the night (Everybody everybody)**

**Can't hold back the dream I wish **

**The way that I feel on top waiting**

**I'm making it real**

**We're gonna take this town tonight**

**We own the night**

**We own the night**

**Can't hold back the dream I wish **

**The way that I feel on top waiting**

**I'm proud of who I am**

**Are you in? Are you out?**

**Cause the party's about to jump off of the roof**

**The roof (The roof)**

**The roof**

**The roof is on fire (Fire)**

**When the sun goes down on the boulevard**

**That's when we all turn into stars**

**We own the night**

**We own the night**

**We own the night (Everybody everybody)**

**When the sun goes down on the boulevard**

**Won't wait for ()**

**No matter who you are**

**We own the night**

**We own the night**

**We own the night (Everybody everybody)**

**Hands up (Hands up)**

**Hands up (Hands up)**

**People put your hands up**

**Hands up (Hands up)**

**Hands up (Hands up)**

**Everybody put your hands up**

**We own the night**

**We own the night**

**We own the night**

**Are you coming? Or what?"**

Some where during the song I fell asleep and slipped into a eery dream.

I was in the woods, walking to some unknown meadow with sticky fog rolling slightly above the dewed grass.I could see a tall, familiar looking figure in the middle of the grassy meadow. As I reached the edge of the forest where the heavy vegetation met the meadow, I recognized the figure to be none other than my beloved football head. He turned to look at me with his half lidded gaze. Suddenly shadows flashed in the forest behind Arnold, not holding any particular shape. Then they stopped. In the misty fog I could see gigantic shadowy figures become bigger and bigger until they came to the meadows grass line. Massive piles of fur with razor sharp teeth and furrowed expressions, began to sneak up on Arnold as he was spacing off in my direction. 'ARNOLD! LOOK OUT!' I yelled. He had not heard me. 'ARNOLD MOVE! WATCH OUT! PLEASE LISTEN AND MOVE!' It was no use, either he couldn't hear me or he was ignoring me. I looked at the monsters as they continued their approach towards Arnold. Suddenly I felt extremely protective of my beloved. No harm would be done to my loved one. Anger surged through my body, like fire. Before I knew what was happening I was sprinting immortally fast and towards the pack. Suddenly I felt my hands touch the ground as I was running and felt the wind in my hair that now covered my body, I could feel and hear my clothes tear as my body became bigger and my speed increased, I had reached the other pack and was clamping onto necks trying to shred them apart. A large black fur colored wolf tried to attack me from behind while I was preoccupied with his fellow pack member. I used my knife sized claws to slice through what I assumed to be his jugular. What I didn't see coming was the pack leader who managed to creep up on me during the diversion and lunge for me. Everything went black after that.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a lunge forward, panicked. A cold sweat washed over me as my breathing raced. My mind was going at the same pace. 'Could it be possible? Could werewolves really exist? Could I be one now? How am I going to get any answers?'

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I jumped as my alarm clock went off, startling me even more than I already was. I turned my attention to my alarm clock to shut it off when I realized it was 6:15.

"SHIT! I'm going to be late!" I sprung out of my bed, grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt from a concert I went to last year with Phoebe. I ran to the bathroom to turn the shower on and wait for the water to warm up. As I undressed my eyes came across my bandage placed on my neck. Dry blood surrounded the bandage. I carefully removed the bandage from my wound, making sure not to cause myself pain and prepared myself for the possibilities. I glanced in the mirror and almost thought I was dreaming. The bite had almost completely healed itself to a scar by that point. It looked as if it had been weeks in the time a couple of hours had past. All you could see was a slight wound where it was still red and scabbed over.

Remembering that I was running late, i jumped into the shower, surprised that the bite didn't sting when the hot water touched it. I proceeded to quickly scrub off the dried blood and let in rinse down the drain. The smell of blood displeased my nose, for it smelled foul. In all honesty I've never really liked the sent of blood. I applied shampoo hoping to get the smell out of my nose. It worked for now. After my shower i towel dried my hair and got changes. While combing through my wet hair I decided to let it down today to hide the bite. No need to bring attention to myself after all I hated attention and pity. Plus I really didn't feel like explaining myself. I grabbed my backpack and ran into the kitchen grabbing a granola bar and water before proceeding out the front door to school. I ate my granola bar in peace for a few minutes, then tossed it into an alley trashcan. After a couple of minutes I could hear laughter from inside an up coming alley. Curiosity overtook me and I pressed my body against the wall listening to the conversation.

"Man Wolfgang, you look like an idiot with that cut on your face!" Someone said laughing into another fit of giggles.

"Shut up Edmund! It's not funny! It hurt like a bitch when that stupid Pataki chick stabbed me!"

'When did I do anything to Wolfgang?'

"You're right its not funny... Its hilarious! After all a girl escaped from you."

"Shut up! The only good thing is she's probably dead by now. I managed to sink my fangs into her pretty deep before I got stabbed last night. More than likely died from blood loss, if not from shock. And fat boy bit the dust yesterday after being admitted into the hospital. Now his body will rot in the morgue probably next to Pataki!" Wolfgang laughed "Now all thats left is one more of those pesky Juniors from P.S. 118 and then we can move on to different victims!" Wolfgang said excitedly.

I was in shock. Wolfgang tried to kill me last night. Wolfgang killed Harold. Wolfgang thought I was was no way I could pass the alley now. H would definitely try to kill me if he saw me. I ran as fast as I could away from the monster before they could exit the alley and see me. I was forced to take a detour to school even though it didn't take very long to do so. I was running faster than I ever had before even though my life wasn't at risk anymore.I was at the school in about 5 minutes and actually early! I debated if I should just skip today or not. After deciding to suck it up I walked up the stair of the high school, through the hallway and int homeroom where I waited for the day to start...


End file.
